1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to a display substrate, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) panel having the display substrate, and a method of manufacturing the LCD panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
An LCD apparatus includes a display substrate having a switching element, an opposite substrate facing the display substrate, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the display substrate and the opposite substrate.
The LCD apparatus displays an image by applying a voltage to the liquid crystal layer and controlling optical transmittance of the liquid crystal layer. In the LCD apparatus, light is transmitted in a direction in which the light is not blocked by liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer, and thus the viewing angle of the LCD apparatus can be relatively narrow.
In order to widen the viewing angle, various technologies, such as patterned vertical alignment (“PVA”) mode, have been developed. In the PVA mode, a unit pixel is divided into a plurality of domains.
In the PVA mode, liquid crystal molecules are vertically aligned with respect to the two substrates. Further, a slit pattern or a protrusion pattern can be disposed on a pixel electrode, and a common electrode disposed facing the pixel electrode, to define a multi-domain structure in the pixel.
In a method of disposing the slit pattern or the protrusion pattern for the multi-domain structure, a patterning process can be used to dispose the slit pattern or the protrusion pattern on the pixel electrode and the common electrode. The patterning process may cause a misalignment between the two substrates, or reduce an aperture ratio, which is a ratio of an area for the transmission of light to an area of a unit pixel. Further, an LCD apparatus operating in the PVA mode may have reduced side visibility relative to a front visibility thereof.